


From the Author, Interludes

by gg113



Series: Selkie!Tobirama [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Sex, Maybe - Freeform, Pregnant Sex, Selkies, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg113/pseuds/gg113
Summary: These are the sexy scenes missing in 'From a Distance'.





	From the Author, Interludes

Madara stumbled into his room but not before knocking his head into a wall like a dumbass. He groans in pain as he drunkenly strips naked for bed, which he falls on, face first. His brother’s party had been _wild._

Madara had pulled out the good stuff for Izuna, and then once the drinking games started, he got hammered quick, although most people had, drinking against Elder Yukio, where did she _put_ it all? Ah, a mystery for another time.

Rolling over, his mind wonders staring out his little window into the clear sky, he relaxes hearing boisterous laughter from outside. He ponders Tobirama. He scoffs, he is Uchiha Madara, he does not _ponder_ anyone. _I mean – The man was alright – objectively speaking– a lean, strong build, a genius barely matched, legs that just kept going to a nice round ass, clever, eyes dark–okay! Enough of that_.

“Too late,” he grumbles, he’s already half-hard. He stares offended at his dick. If his brother knew he was lusting for _Senju Tobirama_ he’d never hear the end of it, God if his father had known – that didn’t bare contemplating. 

He bit his lip, if one thought of it reasonably as objectifying an enemy, surely, they would approve right? Technically, he wouldn’t be breaking any unspoken codes if he happened to admire an enemy, and get off to doing wicked things to them if it was all in the name of degrading their image, right? Right. He ignored the part of his brain that pointed out that it wasn’t just wicked things he wants to do to him, was it?

Madara pats himself on the back for such a logical approach to his dilemma. Guilt evaporates like a person finally turning in an overdue report as he reaches down and begins to stroke himself.

He thinks of scenarios he could possibly be with Tobirama.

Maybe, something like this,

 _It’s a dark night in the woods, Madara walks along a path quietly, searching, he comes across an open field, but he’s not alone. Tobirama sits cross-legged ignorant of his tracker. Madara approaches silently, and just as he’s behind him, Tobirama whips around only to be pinned by the older man’s weight, too slow to get away_

Madara snorts at that, he knows that bastard is way too quick but lets himself indulge _Tobirama gasps in surprise as Madara moves his hand to hold him down by the neck in order to reach into his own armor._

_“I have something for you, Senju.” He says smoothly._

_Tobirama, one hand curled around the hand on his neck, the other pushing on Madara’s chest, suddenly finds his hands filled with his white fur. Madara had pulled back some, but kept his hips pinned with his own, relishing in the barely-hidden relief on Tobirama’s face._

_Tobirama quickly throws it around his neck and wraps his arms around Madara overcome with gratitude, “Oh Madara, thank you, it means so much to me, is there any way I can repay you?” he asks breathily._

_And Madara, (because here he doesn’t have to be a gentleman) leans in for a deep, searing kiss, stealing Tobirama’s breath, determined to get every inch of his “reward”. He rips off their clothes with ease only possible in fantasies, leaving Tobirama wearing only his fur, staring at him with hooded eyes, making him look like some sort of siren about to seduce unwitting travelers. Madara is ready and willing to be seduced. Tobirama chuckles in delight and leans close, “I’ve already prepared myself for you Madara-Sama, if you’re ready for your reward,” he whispers in Madara’s ear before nipping at it. Madara groans at the invitation, thrilled they can get straight to the action. He towers over his lover, running his hand up and down Tobirama’s chest sliding over his pale skin, sensitive nipples, and into the soft fur and back again. Tobirama moans in desire, ready for more._

Madara briefly comes out of the fantasy, his drunken mind having an epiphany, he rolls over to reach an arm under the bed, pulling the box then the fur out. He rubs his face against it, its softness, addicting, before realizing he wants that feeling somewhere else. He slowly drags it across his body, shivering at the sensation until it covers his cock. Gasping and bucking up, he nearly cums right then. Instead, he rolls over, positioning it underneath him and begins rolling his hips into the fur before going back to his daydream.

_Tobirama is a feast: splayed out, legs over Madara’s shoulders, crying his name over and over as Madara thrusts into him. Madara ravages his neck his chest, his inner calf, anywhere his mouth can reach. Tobirama grabs at Madara's hair yanking roughly causing Madara to moan. He loves it when partners play with his hair, and Tobirama doesn't stop there, using his one freehand he starts fisting his own dick as Madara watches, Sharingan activated, enthralled with watching him pleasure himself. He’s holding on to Tobirama’s thighs, thick and firm with just enough fat on them to squish, when he increases his pace, on the verge of cumming, Tobirama following.._

Madara reaches underneath himself to push the fur closer to his cock, he’s so close he just needs that last bit of pressure to get himself off when his mind wonders to what Tobirama _would_ look like cumming from Madara fucking him, head thrown back, shouting Madara’s praises, and Madara groans and cums shakily at that incredible scene. 

He collapses down, but he can’t help grinding a little more into the fur relishing in the too-much sensation before finally passing out. Regrets were for sober people in the morning.

\---

At the Senju compound, Tobirama covers his mouth to hide his moans as he cums again.


End file.
